Limone-Sensei
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |officialillustrator = Utage (うたげ) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = リモーネ先生 |officialromajiname = rimōne sensei |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 19|birthmonth = 08|birthyear = |birthref = Limone-Sensei's Birthday plan |status = Active |years = 2007-2013 2016-present |NNDuserpage = 173291 |mylist1 = 3824906 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co13942 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Hanagoe, Rap-bit}} Limone-Sensei (リモーネ先生) is an noted to sound identical to voice actor Kamiya Hiroshi, and as a result often sings songs as characters that Kamiya has voiced and often rewrites the lyrics, to fit them to those characters. Besides that, he's also able to rap, as seen in the "Smiling ＊Re:Member ver." collab. His most popular cover is Uzaya Circulation" , a parody of "Ren'ai Circulation", in which he imitates Orihara Izaya from Durarara!!. It has gained over 2.4 million views as of August 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 31, 2011) # E-ZONE with Tightson (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2007.11.05) (Deleted) # "Kumikyoku" (2007.11.27) (Deleted) # "Zetsubou-Sensei mitai kanji de Zettsubou" (2007.12.11) # "MAD No Zetsubou" (MAD's Despair) (2007.12.16) # "Zesshou wo uP Suru Kimochi Ni Kae" (2007.12.22) # "Zessei Bijin" (Absolute Beauty) (2007.12.31) # "Mc. Donald wa Dance ni Muchuu nano ka?" (2008.01.10) # "Sukoshi Itoshiki Fuumina Kuusou Rumba + α" feat. Limone-Sensei and ONO (2008.01.29) (Deleted) # "Nico Nico Douga Urakumikyoku" (2008.02.04) (Deleted) # "FIVE LEAF" (2008.02.13) # "Danjo" (2008.02.19) # "Yuki, Muon, Madobe ni Te." (Snow, Silence, by the Window.) (2008.03.19) # "Ievan Polkka" (2008.03.23) # "U.N. Owen wa Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga na no Ka?" (2008.03.29) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2008.03.31) # "Zetsubou-MAD JOINT" (2008.04.11) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.04.13) # "Cho www Rap He No Michi ww" feat. Limone-Sensei, Rap-bit and Kunikida (2008.04.19) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.04.20) # "Yu-Gi-Oh! BGM Dark Magician" (2008.05.01) # "Nico Nico Douga Miro" (2008.05.10) # "Zetsubou desho desho" (2008.05.14) # "Zetsubou desho desho" (full)" (2008.05.17) # "Ievan Polka (101 singers collab)" (2008.05.17) (Deleted) # "Ikemen Break Kougyou" (2008.06.06) # "Seiko Densetsu 2 (Seiken 2 x Kiwami)" (2008.06.11) # "Ura no Ura Ongakusai" (2008.06.21) # "Ore no Road-Roller!" feat. Limone-Sensei and Harumaki (2008.06.28) # "Hikyou Sentai Urotander" (Mean Force Urotander) (2008.07.23) # "Black Rock★Shooter" 　(2008.07.27) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) (2008.08.02) # "Ability To Stir The Audience" (2008.08.04) # "Yield" (2008.09.13) # "Saisoku Saikou Shuttergirl" (The Fastest Highest Shutter Girl) feat. Limone-Sensei and Hanagoe (2008.09.13) # "Veda is Mine" (2008.09.14) # "Dancing☆Samurai" (2008.09.19) # "Sayonara Zetsubou Ryuuseigun" (2008.10.05) # "Cheeta man" feat. Limone-Sensei and Kettaro (2008.10.25) # "Gocchani!" (2009.02.24) # "Saihate" (2009.03.01) # "Natsu Yuzora" (2009.04.02) # "Double Lariat" (2009.05.03) # "Super Hako Motherfucker" feat. Limone-Sensei and Shita (2009.05.10) # "Jingoku Shoujo Ni Buryoku Kainyuu Shita" (2009.06.04) # "ZOU" (2009.07.26) # "Kurayami Shinjuu Soushi Souai" (2009.09.04) # "Dango Daikazoku" (2009.09.24) (Deleted) # "Oppai Oppai-Mime MimexHiroshi Kamiya" (2009.11.02) # "Homosapiens Rapsody" (2009.12.29) # "Toeto" (2010.01.27) # "Ringo Mogire Beam Rap" feat. Limone-Sensei and Rap-bit (2010.01.28) # "Orihara Izaya to Shizuo no Gourmet Race" (2010.02.03) (Deleted) # "Hito Lovers" (Ura Omote Lovers Parody) (2010.02.17) # "Uzaya Circulation" (Renai Circulation Parody) (2010.03.04) # "Rolling Girl" 　(2010.03.15) # "Just Be Friends" -Wanko ver.- feat. Limone Sensei and Rap-bit (2010.03.25) # "1925" (2010.04.22) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2010.05.19) # "Uzai Kinou" (Ochame Kinou/Fukkireta Parody) (2010.06.03) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.25) # "Uragiri No Yuuyake" feat. Mi-chan (vocals), 【Ren】 (chorus), Limone-Sensei (talking) (2010.07.06) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) (2010.07.09) # "NICO NICO DISCO" (2010.07.20) # "Oku Hanako CM" (2010.07.23) # "magnet" feat. Limone-Sensei and Hanagoe (2010.07.27) # "ZOU+" (2010.08.11) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.14) # "PONPONPON" -acoustic guitar.ver- (2011.12.10) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Limone-Sensei and Ayakawa Yukiya (2011.12.28) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.01.21) # "Dai Ichiji Jibun Sensou" feat. Limone Sensei and Morinaga (2012.02.22) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" -Rap ver.- feat. Limone-Sensei and Tightson (2012.07.29) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Limone-Sensei and Morinaga (2013.04.03) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) feat. Limone-sensei and Morinaga (2016.06.10) # "アウトサイダー" (Outsider) feat. Limone-sensei (2018.06.01) }} Discography |track1title = Marionette Syndrome |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Yubikiri |track2info = (Pinky Swear) |track2lyricist = scop |track2composer = scop |track2arranger = |track3title = Waltz |track3info = -Re-recorded ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Kutabare PTA |track4info = -Sensei ver.- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Iroha Uta |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track6info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = I will tell you about myself |track1lyricist = Limone-sensei |track1composer = yuukiss |track1arranger = yuukiss |track2title = Sakurairo maho (freeze) |track2lyricist = Kuzumi Haruto |track2composer = Horie Shota |track2arranger = Horie Shota |track3title = Love in Blue |track3lyricist = Halyosy |track3composer = Halyosy |track3arranger = Halyosy |track4title = Shinku |track4info = (Kure na wi) Shigure |track4lyricist = Murakami Kazuha |track4composer = Eba |track4arranger = Eba |track5title = Shiroi Dezaia |track5lyricist = Okijima Yumi |track5composer = Iwano Michihira |track1arranger = Iwano Michihira |track6title = Message from Limone-sensei |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Ikasama Life Game |track1info = (Life Cheating Game) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Karakuri Pierrot |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track3info = (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = UtataP |track3arranger = |track4title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track4info = (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = |track5title = E-ZONE the beginning |track5lyricist = Tightson |track5composer = Tightson |track5arranger = }} Gallery |haniwalimone.png|Limone-Sensei as seen in Honeyworks Kyoku Utattemita 2 }} Trivia * Limone is often characterized as Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!) and Nozomu Itoshiki (Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei) in his videos due his voice being similar to Kamiya Hiroshi, who is the voice actor for these two characters. * He's commonly known to do parodies, and as a result people falsely assume, it's him singing, when they see a cover with pictures of the above characters. * He has done multiple covers of songs as Izaya Orihara External Links * Blog * Twitter